


Pink Fedoras and Tight Glitter Pants

by ProfoundBondOfLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancer Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Bar, Gay Club, Idk man xD, M/M, Tight glitter pants, hilarious Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundBondOfLove/pseuds/ProfoundBondOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets dragged to a Gay Club and finds someone who catches his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Fedoras and Tight Glitter Pants

**Author's Note:**

> So this is certainly not the first fic I've written BUT it's the first one I published in YEARS.
> 
> 1 Billion hugs to my awesome beta Nicki (ForeverShippingJohnlock)! You are the BEST :)

Loud music roared through the dimly lit room full of half-naked dancing strangers.  The constant vibration of its bass was humming through his body, making every cell feel like it was on fire. Strangely enough, the unusual sensation didn’t bother him, it made him feel more alive than he had felt in years - even though this was usually not his scene at all. Why was he so nervous today? He was torn between running towards the next exit and drowning himself in all the alcohol the establishment had to offer in order to survive this night.

 

Eventually, after his third or fourth drink, he felt himself relax bit by bit. Even the music that had horrified him the second they had entered the club was becoming more bearable. It must have been the alcohol but, even though he was more of a classic rock guy,  he had to admit that the pop and electro mix playing awoke the strange urge in him to move his body along with the ongoing ‘thumpa thumpa’ of the unfamiliar beats.  Huh, weird.

 

His green eyes scanned the huge dance floor in front of him, taking in the mass of half-naked men and women, dancing and rubbing against each other, sweat glistening like beads on a bottle of sparkling wine on their heated bodies, illuminated by the different colors projected by the swiveling spotlights from above. He squirmed on the barstool he was sitting on.  From where he was located he could see several same-sex couples making out with each other, totally oblivious to everything going on around them. Of fucking course right then and there, one of the couples – two insanely good looking guys with their hands all over each other to be exact – had to look up and lock eyes with him.

 

_SHIT SHIT SHIT! ABORT MISSION!_

 

He quickly averted his eyes but felt the blood rushing to his cheeks nonetheless. He looked down to where his hand had a tight grip around his glass of Whisky and thought, to hell with it, and downed it in one gulp. Sadly, this didn’t help calm him down, so he turned around to the guy sitting next to him.

 

“Care to tell me why we’re here again?” He screamed over the music, leaning forward to put a hand on the guy’s shoulder. He looked up from the phone in his hands and the text message he was obviously trying to write and came closer.

 

“I told you like one billion times, Dean. You need to get out more often. All you do is work, work and work. And have I mentioned work?” He sighed visibly. “Ever since I moved out I feel like we don’t see each other AT ALL. When was the last time we went out for a drink together or, I don’t know, just had lunch together? You need to socialize, you need to be around people you don’t work with from time to time. We worry about you, okay?”

 

Huh. There it was again. _WE._ His little baby brother had someone who cares for him, someone to go to sleep with and talk to anytime he wants and… it’s totally not that he was jealous or something. He was perfectly fine on his own.

 

“Yeah right Samantha, you done with your speech? Everything’s just peachy. I mean, okay we’re not joined at the hips anymore but that’s just life. If it makes you feel better we can buy matching pink pajamas, have a sleepover and braid your-“

 

“OKAY OKAY I GET IT. Jeez,” he said and rolled his eyes.

 

“But really though, why come HERE of all places, Sammy?” Dean tried again, gesturing to the crowded dance floor. The long-haired man threw a bitch face his way and then rolled his eyes again dramatically.

 

“Seriously? Why not? After all, why NOT take advantage of the fact that your brother’s boyfriend owns a club? I mean you don’t have to worry about anything, drinks are on the house, there are good looking people for you to ogle all night long and your favorite person in the world is sitting right here with you.”At the last part of his statement a huge grin spread across Sam’s face.

 

Okay. He had to admit he may have a point there.  One night wouldn’t hurt anyone.  He really had been working like crazy and yup, he couldn’t remember the last time he truly enjoyed himself and did something just for the sake of having fun. Hell, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had sex and if THAT was not the most shocking part of it all, then what was?

 

“Yeah whatever,” he shrugged and signaled the barkeeper to refill his glass.

 

“So. Where is that boy toy of yours?”  At that Sam’s face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree.

 

“I was just texting him that we are at the bar and he said he’d be here in a few minutes. He just has to take care of a few things first. Apparently, it’s a special night or something. Oh and he said he has a surprise for you.”

 

Oh dear God. The combination of the _Trickster_ and _surprise_ was NEVER a good thing.  In the two years Gabriel and Sam had been together, Dean had had to deal with lots of stupid pranks and supposedly harmless shenanigans. Blue hair dye in his shampoo, itching powder in his underwear and not to forget the wonderful idea to replace the lube in his nightstand with syrup -  just to randomly list a few of those so-called surprises. Yeah, what a wonderful night that had been. He couldn’t get rid of that stupid way too sweet smell for weeks – simply terrific! And of fucking course, the midget of a boyfriend found it absolutely hilarious. This was going to be a horrible night. Why had he agreed to come again? Oh right he hadn’t agreed. He was practically dragged out of his apartment by his abnormal strong little brother and his co-worker Benny. He would have to remember to get him back for that.

 

“GREAT!” He yelled and threw his hands up in a demonstration of surrender. Yup, he was definitely fucked -  and not in a positive, life-affirming way.

 

He let his gaze wander back to the crowded dance floor again, purposefully avoiding to look at someone directly.

  
So this was Gabriel’s infamous gay night club.  Gaudy pink walls, multiple black leather couches that the customers obviously used for heavy make-out sessions, and a huge stage on the opposite side of the bar. To his left he could see a circular staircase that lead up to something that looked like a balcony above the dance floor. Right behind the people standing up there he could make out a huge flat screen that showed the couples who were dancing downstairs from various angles.  Hm… interesting.

 

There were also more than a few cages on the balcony and -  yup -  there was one right next to the stage as well.  What the fuck did he miss out on? Was this like a bondage club or something? He would have to ask Sammy about that later.  Or rather not – this was definitely not something he’d need to know about his brother and his relationship. Gross.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something moving towards him fast – something pink and feathery -  what the actual fuck?

  
Before he could even react he was tugged into a tight embrace. When the other person finally let go of him, he could see that it was –  of course – Gabriel in all his glory. A pink fedora was hanging around his neck, his jeans were as tight as ever and his black shirt see-through, naturally.

 

“Hey Mr. Pouty face! I can’t believe my eyes! My love muffin finally succeeded in dragging your sorry ass to my A+ establishment of pure awesomeness! “ He turned around and quickly made his way over to Sam and kissed him passionately. “Hey Baby!” was thankfully all he was able to hear.

 

Dean sighed and took a huge slug from his drink.  Thank god for alcohol.

 

When they finally stopped making-out like horny teenagers, Gabriel addressed him again, “Has my lil Sasquatch told you about my surprise yet? You are going to LOVE it!”

 

Oh god why was he so enthusiastic? This couldn’t be good.

 

“Gabriel I don’t think I like your surprises in general. So whatever it is, just don’t bother. I don’t want it. “

 

“Oh I think you do,” he chuckled and put his hand on the small of Sam’s back as he started discussing something with the bartender.

 

A moment later there were about ten shots lined up behind him on the counter.

  
“You can’t be serious, Gabe,” Sam told him.

 

“Oh baby, you bet your sweet lil ass I’m serious. Come ooooon,” he whined. “Let’s have some fun! It’s just three for all of us. The show is about to start and I think your bro needs to loosen up!”

 

“Show? What show?” Oh shit.

 

“Your surprise, dummy! It’s Friday. Just sit back and enjoy,” Gabriel said and handed him one of his shots. “Come on, what are you waiting for? A handwritten invitation? Drink up!”

 

How did he always end up in situations like this? 

 

After they had emptied all their glasses, Dean could definitely say that he was starting to feel something. His throat burned and he had to shudder despite all his efforts not to. Tequila wasn’t really his thing. Admittedly, he was mildly curious now as to what kind of show he was about to see if it got Gabriel this excited.

  
He leaned back and braced his arms against the counter. The song that had been playing was nothing Dean was familiar with, but the all surrounding bass cut through his whole body and made him somewhat more relaxed. He looked up at the stage, but wasn’t able to see anything but the silhouettes of the dancing people in front of it.

 

The song ended and suddenly everything went pitch-black. Next to him he could hear Gabriel fumbling with something and arguing with the bartender. A few seconds passed and suddenly Gabriel’s voice echoed through the speakers.

 

“Good evening my lovely ladies and gentlemen. It’s your extraordinary handsome host, name’s Gabe, but I’m sure you already knew that.  I also know that you’d all want a piece of my delicious ass, but hey, hands off -  I’m already taken. Don’t cry, there’s enough eye candy for everyone in here,” he chuckled and the crowd cheered. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your evening so far. Tonight, just as every Friday, we have a little something prepared for you. Don’t drool too much and feel free to give generous tips. Enjoy!”

 

And just like that everything went dark again. A new song started playing and everyone was quietly awaiting the performance on stage.

 

_I ain’t got time for you baby. Either you’re mine, or you’re not. Make up your mind sweet baby. Right here right now’s all we got._

 

The crowd obviously recognized the song, as opposed to Dean, who just sat there waiting for the show to get going.  It was still dark and he started to wonder if something went wrong.

 

_A little party never killed nobody. So we gon dance until we drop, drop._

_A little party never killed nobody. Right here, right now’s all we got._

 

In the blink of an eye the stage was floodlit and Dean almost choked on his tongue.  There was not one, not two, no –  seriously – ten of the most gorgeous men he had ever laid his eyes on, moving their hips downright sinfully to the music  playing. And the worst, or in this case, best thing about it?  None of them was wearing anything except for blue glitter briefs.

 

_HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT._

 

Dean felt his throat tighten and had to swallow hard. The crowd had started cheering for the dancers, some of them were even putting money in their underwear.

  
He looked to his left and saw Sam and Gabriel smirking knowingly at him. Those little shits.  He tried to get himself together again and looked up at the stage. Obviously not the best idea he had ever had.  One of the dancers was looking right back at him and, holy fuck, if that man wasn’t the most beautiful thing in this world then he didn’t know what was. He had unruly brownish hair that looked exactly like someone just had had his way with him, pulling at it while – woah.  Calm down.

Yeah, the obvious bulge in his jeans was certainly not on board with that plan. His breathing quickened and the dirty smirk on the beautiful man’s face didn’t do anything to help with that. 

 

 

Jeez, it was as if he was fifteen again. Thank god the mysterious man couldn’t see his crotch from all the way over there. With this in mind, Dean sat up straighter and started to check the man out blatantly. Broad shoulders, lean but defined torso and hip bones to die for.  He found himself imagining how it would be to grip them tight, to hold the man down while sucking his cock eagerly. The man would try to buck his hips to fuck his mouth, while Dean would continue to blow him torturously slow. Oh man, it had really been a long time since he had gotten laid.

 

The man kept dancing in sync to the music, swaying his hips expressively. Dean licked his lips as he slowly turned around and started shaking his firm ass. Damn. Those briefs hung dangerously low on his delicious hips. Oh what he’d give to put his hands on that cute ass.

  
Dean felt hypnotized by the way the other man kept roaming his hands over his own body. When he had turned around, Dean took a risk and looked up into his face again. Oh fuck. Was he imagining it all? Or was he really looking directly at him? Oh boy… Nope. Definitely not.

 

Or was he?

 

A second later all his doubts vanished into thin air, when the dancer seductively licked his lips and winked at him. And of course, because this was his life, the man decided to torture him some more and let one of his hands wander from his sweat glistening chest down to his stomach and – oh god – even lower until it reached the hem of his briefs.

 

Dean nervously licked his lips again and almost choked on his own spit when the hand reached even lower and the man started rubbing his visible bulge in those damn tight pants. Dean felt his own member throb and mentally cursed himself for getting so easily aroused by simply watching someone dance. Maybe he should watch the other dancers and stop focusing on that teasing asshole.

 

He looked around on the stage and tried to regain his breath. All the others were really attractive, yeah, but somehow none of them was able to keep his attention for more than a few seconds.

Between checking out every man individually, he always had to glance at the handsome fucker. His body just didn’t seem willing to lose sight of him for too long. Great.

 

Before he could dwell on that thought any longer, the song ended and the light was turned off again. The crowd was screaming their lungs out, cheering and calling for an encore. Despite their best efforts, he could see the dancers’ silhouettes as they left the stage through the heavy black curtain.

 

“Aaaaalrighty. I’d say my boys have thoroughly entertained you,” Gabriel’s voice suddenly echoed through the room and made him cringe.

 

Oh yeah. Dean was definitely entertained. This was going to be one hell of a night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I hope you guys liked it? Leave a comment or kudos and I'll love you forever :P
> 
> I marked this as complete now, because I don’t have time for new chapters atm. If I upload more, I'll make it a verse.   
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
